Rugrats Future Adventure
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: when the rugrats rang find themselves in the year 2045 they will find a way to get back home along with some laughs along the way
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Welcome to the year 2045

The Rugrats Tommy , Chuckie , Phil , Lil , Kimi and Dil were in the playpen Angelica , Susie , Buster, Edwin , Alisa along with Charlotte , Lucy and Randy were visiting Betty , Howard , Drew , Stu , Chas and Kira were helping Didi prepare the feast

Tommy : hey Angelica

Angelica : yes Tommy

Tommy : do you think that we will be able to time Travel ?

Angelica : well

Susie : i don't time traveling is such good idea

Lil : why not ?

Susie : because if we did we could cause a Time paradox

Phil : a Time Paradox

Susie : a Time Paradox is when we do something in the future that can occur in the past

Tommy : that sound bad

Edwin : that sound cool so we can we start

Susie : no Edwin we are not causing Time paradoxes

Buster : you guys watch too many scfi movies

Angelica : Buster's right

Dil was sticking a Tommy's screwdriver in his mouth so Tommy had to fight with dil to stop him Susie and the others had to join in and form a chain behind tommy it was now tug of war until Phil pressed the secret button on the screwdriver there was a blue flash and they were no longer in their timeline and placed in a different timeline

Edwin : thank alot Phil

Angelica :so what happened to our clothes

Alisa : we're exposed

Susie : this is bad

Kimi : nobody say one word

LIl : um guys you might want to see this

all of them went outside to see flying cars and tubes everwhere it was too much to take in all at once

Chuckie : not only Phil did sent us to different timeline he created a future that we're not suppose to be in

Susie : we need some clothes

Angelica : over there

there was a pile of clothes for Tommy and the others to wear all they had to do was blend in with the people without being caught everything was going good until Phil started eating bugs

LIl : Phil

Phil : old habits are hard to break

Alisa : don't tell me he's gonna eat

Susie : yes that is what Phil likes

Lil : come on you can eat him later

just then the cops showed up and they were shocked to see a familar face Stu as a cop he walked toward them without hesitating

Stu : well what do we have here a bunch of escapees that broke out of pre school

Chuckie : why you little

Angelica : Chuckie don't

Chuckie : he made fun of us just now

Angelica : take a look at who are about to jump on

Chuckie looked him in the face and realized that he was Tommy's dad and Didi's wife

Chuckie : um ... we come in peace

Stu : sorry not going to cut it

just then a limmo appeared and someone tossed a smoke grenade out of the car window causing him and the police force to cough and a human sized Reptar leaped out of the car and landed right in front of them

Reptar : come with me

all of them climbed on his back and he leaped back toward the Limmo and the Limmo took off into the air Angelica and the others were sitting on the seats of the Limmo looking right at them

Charlotte : we're glad that we where able to save you just in time

Angelica : mommy

Charlotte : yes it's me

Phil : okay i'm confused now

Betty : don't be

LIl : our mommy

Howard : and me

Phil : and Daddy

Didi : you safe now

Tommy : our mommy is here too

Kira : we will be heading back to Pickles enterpise soon

Chuckie : our mommy and daddy

Kimi : this is weird

Lucy : don't worry we won't let you down

Randy : we stil got it

Alisa : this whole adventure just took a turn into crazy town

Edwin : but how

Charlotte : we will answer all your questions after we take care of raggedy clothes first

they went to Pickles Enterpise it was the largest bulding in the entire area the limmo landed in the garage they had and they took the elevator to the first floor all of them saw the posters of Reptar and the Dummi Bears all over the wall

Lil : hey look a scrapbook

she grabbed it and they started looking through it the scrapbook had all the infamous moments where Dil was born , Chuckie 's new mom and Chas's new wife and the time they were stranded on the island and when they meet the Wild Thronberrys and many more

Randy : we have battle armor set up already for you

Betty : and they match

so all them took off their raggedy clothes and they changed into their armor Tommy's was blue , Angelica's was orange , Chuckie's was green , Phil and Lil's were pink Kimi' was yellow , Susie's was purple , Edwin's was orange , Alisa's was also pink and Buster's was red

Tommy : this will take getting used to

Angelica : i don't know about you but i look good

Kira : so now we will explain

Charlotte : after you guys that were all grown up went to college we decided to band together to create a powerful business

Didi : Stu chose to become a cop

Angelica : we saw him

Susie : so which year is this ?

Betty : this is the year 2045

Alisa : so we're stuck here in 2045

Didi : yes

Susie : our mommies and Daddies will have a nervous breakdown

Lucy : that's bad

Didi : great our kids are in danger and they have no way to return to this timeline

Randy : i'm worried about Susie

Lucy : me too

Charlotte : we can set up a chronical link between this time and your time

Tommy : hope this works

so Lucy was connecting different wires to powerup until she found a link the tv screen started to flash until there was signal

Randy : Lucy why are you there

Lucy : look your kids are safe with us

Tommy : hey look i'm on tv hi daddy

Stu : Tommy he's okay and talking

Angelica : well at least it works

Drew : oh thank god

Susie : hey Alisa look where on TV

Alisa : hold up i have to look good for the camera

Edwin : oh brother

Buster : she always wants to look good for the camera

Susie : the good news is that we're safe bad news is were stuck in 2045

Betty : 2045

Alisa : don't worry we will be back soon

Dil tried to reach for the screwdriver again tommy stopped him and they started own tug of war and the others watched all of them sweat a drop watching them

Phil : this will take time to adjust

they were now going to adjust to life in 2045 until they can get back to their timeline and reunite with thier parents

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Alisa 's offer

Kimi was testing her battle armor trying to see what she can do with it Chuckie was trying to get buff by lifting weigtht baby ones phil and Lil were playing on the Little computer Susie was trying to compete with Angelica in karaoke and Tommy was watching Dil making he doesn't try and tamper with anything alisa was looking out the window lookling out at the town Buster and Edwin were watching the dummi bears 2.0 along with Susie

Susie : is there something Alisa ?

Alisa : yes i feel like i should do more

Susie : like what ?  
Alisa : like have special abilites

Tommy : i don't think that's such a good idea

Alisa : if i'm going to help you then i need to surpass my own limits

Angelica : have you seen Chuckie ?

Phil : he's over there playing with his dumbells

Tommy : he's trying to be buff so that no other baby can pick on him

Angelica : where i want to show him my new Cythina doll

Lil : i thought you were done playing with her

Angelica : i know but this one is better than the orginal so here she is

she shows off her doll to everybody in the room Charlotte and Lucy enter to see Angelica having a closer bond to the babies

Angelica : i call her Cythina 2.0 she has a cannon in her left arm and a rocket launcher in her right arm she can also transform into different vehicles

Alisa : boring

Susie : don't say that

Alisa : well it is

Tommy : but you haven't seen her transform yet

Alisa : fine

Angelica : okay Cythnia 2.0 transform

she pressed the button and she transformed into a motorcycle the color was orange and yellow Edwin and Buster were clapping then she transformed into a camaro it was yellow and orange

Alisa : you have fun with your transforming doll

Kimi : hey where are you going ?

Alisa : to the mall

Edwin ; you don't even have money

Charlotte : i got that covered

she pulled a master visa card and gave it to alisa she told her that the visa card was the way they buy stuff in the year 2045

Alisa : okay i won't lose it

Randy : you might want to take your ride for spin

Alisa : sure

she went to the garage and saw her ride at the left side of the garage it was a motorcycle it had rocket launchers and a powerful engine along with boost that she could break the sound barrier

Alisa : no i'm not going to do that

so she got on and the garage doors opened and she rode off however she was being watched by people in the shadow Susie was watching the dummi bear show 3.0 the dummi bears where now in space fighting agianst a giant bear that can suck the life out of other bears

Susie : i don't remember this show ever being this intense

Edwin : maybe because the shows needed more action instead of that kid stuff

Susie : you do have a point there but still

Buster : shh the best part is on

Dummi Bear : i'm going to blow this place all the way to kingdom come

Lil : no Dummi Bear don't do it

mongo the bad : don't destroy what i worked hard to get

Dummi bear : you're evil and this nighmare ends today

he tossed the bomb and there was a large explosion engufling Monogo and him the other bears started to cry

Female Dummi bear : we will never forget you

The end

Susie : okay that was weird

Edwin : that was epic

Buster : it's better than the old Dummi bears

Randy : i never thought i see the day when somebody actullay like the Dummi bears

Alisa finally made it to the mall she was going to by herself a new dress that she can show off in when a mysterious figure appeared behind her

Alisa : who are you ?

mystic : my name is Mystic and i want you to join the special forces x unit

Alisa : why me

Mystic : because you're the chosen one

Alisa : sorry but i'm not the chosen one and i'm not interested

she went back shopping she found all the clothes she need to fit in she paid for them with her visa master card got on her motorcycle with the receipt and went back toward Pickles enterpise

Lucy : so how was your trip

Alisa : okay

Edwin : so did you buy a prom dress ?

Alisa : i bought me five dresses 10 pair of shirts , jean and shoes and hats

Chuckie : come on almost there

he finally reached 100 pullups and he semi buff he came into the main room and everybody was looking speechless

Chuckie : what do think impressive huh

Tommy : sure

he was showing off his muscles to his sister Kimi and she looked right at him trying not to laugh at him chuckie was smiling that his sister was happy to be around

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Reptar Robot

Kira took Chuckie and Kimi inside this room that was hidden for 50 years it was dark unitl she turned on the light and Reptar blueprints where everywhere they both were looking around the room

Kira : this is the room that Stu or the others don't know about where i was working on making the Reptar Robot better and less evil

Kimi : Reptar less evil interesting

Kira : this robot will serve mankind a greater purpose than being used in a broadway show

Chuckie : so how are going to get out of here

kimi : yeah it's huge

Kira : don't worry i got that covered

she pressed the button on the remote and the roof opened up from the other side Chas knew tha Kira had a giant Reptar but refused to tell because she did'nt wamt to lose her best friends Betty and Didi

Chas : i knew it

Kira : not this again

Chuckie : is there something going on between you and chas ?

Kira : he knows that i have a giant reptar stored away and he was going to tell the others

Chas : yep and now is my chance hey everbody come look at what kira has

Lucy : this better be important

Didi : it's only Reptar

Charlotte : is this some kind of joke

Chas : no

Howie : we already know that

Betty : we were the ones that helped her move it

Lucy : you think i can take it for a spin

Randy : so you can try to be cute

Lucy : no

Randy : sure

Angelica : ta da

Edwin : and what are you suppose to be

Angelica : i'm Angelica the Magnificent

Lil : no stay away from me

Tommy ; you made Lil disappear the last time

Angelica : okay but do you still want to see magic

All : no

Angelica : fine i guess i will show my magic tricks to Alisa she will like it

Lucy : what is with that girl and magic ?

Susie : beats me

later that night Kira was asleep somebody had broke in there and found the access codes for the robot before leaving he also took blood samples from Tommy , Chuckie , Phil , Lil , Susie , Angelica , Kimi and Dil he left Edwin , Alisa and buster alone he climbed out of the window and was headed back toward the base the mask figured was none other than Jonathan kraskell Charlotte's former assisant and Lackey

Johnathan : soon i will have my very own rugrats

after than he laughed really loud almost waking everybody up then he went to his desk and was going to started his new project it was called Project Nega where he transfered the blood samples into his computer he made Negative Versions of the Rugrats gang

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Rugrats vs Negative Rugrats

Kira woke up only to see Reptar gone her screaming woke Tommy and the others up they came downstairs to see what was going on they looked up the roof was destroyed along with Kira's laptop knocked over everywhere and the remote

Angelica : this is bad

Kira : no everybody is going to think that i made him into a bad guy

Chas : don't worry we will bring him back

Angelica : Cythina 2.0 can trace the signal

Drew : that genius

Betty : let's try it

Angelica : okay Cythina 2.o do you thing

her doll was tracing the signal unitl the doll signal on the other side of town then Jonthan's hologram image appeared

Charlotte : i knew he couldn't be trusted

Randy : suit up and go after him

Angelica 's doll transformed into a camaro all of them grabbed their battle armor Susie , Edwin , Buster was going to ride with Angelica Alisa came with her battle armor already on she took control of the wheel tommy and the other took the Reptar wagon and they followed them all the across town to where the signal stopped at

Tommy : so since when Jonthan have a business of his own

Angelica : i don't know but we're going to put him out of business

they went inside only to see that it was dark so Angelica turned on the light from her battle armor they all around until they saw shadow figures looking right back at them

Tommy : Angelica how can you be there and here at the same time

Angelica : okay show yourselves

Nega Kimi : if you insist

they came out of the shadow with dark skin dark hair , eyes and the battle armor was even dark

Nega Angelica : let us introduce ourselves we are your dark negative counterparts

Nega Chuckie : how does it feel to look at yourselves

Chuckie : am i that sinister

Susie : no chuckie

Tommy : we don't come here to fight

Lil : yeah so move it

Nega Lil : sorry we're not going anywhere

Kimi : have your way then

she fired a purple blast at her evil counterpart however there was no damage

Nega Kimi : didin't feel a thing

Kimi : but how are you

Nega Susie : imuune to your attacks

susie roudhouse kicked Susie into a wall phil and lil dashed toward their evil counterparts the combined their arm cann0ns together to fire a huge blast blowing them away Nega Angelica grabbed Angelica by the hair and flung her against a wall Buster , Alisa and Edwin were watching

Nega Tommy : how come you're not fighting

Alisa : because i don't want no bad hair day

Edwin : i like peace better

Buster : doesn't slove my problems

Nega Tommy : then Susie is coming with us

Alisa : you lay one finger on her

he grabbed her and placed her on his shoulder along with the others she did a flying kick Nega chuckie grabbed her by the leg and tossed toward Edwin and Buster before leaving Nega Angelica shot at the pillars and the bulding caved in on them

Randy : they should have been back by now

Didi : i think we should check on them

so all of them got into Didi car and they left Charlotte in charge to watch the place Didi stopped when she saw the building destroyed and Lucy saw Edwin , Buster and Alisa crushed underneath the rubble

Lucy : Alisa what happened ?

Alisa : we were ambushed by negative version of Tommy and the others

Edwin : they took them away

Didi : we have to free them

Angelica : where are we ?

Tommy : i don't know but this place doesn't look stable

Johanthan : welcome to your prison

Susie : prison ?

Johanthan : with you out of the way i will get my revenge

Phil : you're crazy

Lil : let us go

Angelica called Cythina 2.0 and she came and shot all the chains and they were free then Angelica used her arm lazer to make a way out for them Kimi then tackled Johanthan the clones entered the fight

Negative Susie : give up while you still can

Susie : not today

she balled up her fist and she punched the ground causing a mini earthquake and Nega Susie was shaken up along with the other negative version then the ground beneath them gave away and the clones fell to their death but Chuckie grabbed Johanthan saving him Charlotte and the others arrived

Betty : we can take from here

Edwin : let's find the Reptar robot

Chuckie : i think i see it

Buster : where ?

Chuckie : over there

Kimi turned on the lights and the lights were shining on him but he had a different design rocket launchers , arm cannons and lazer beam to shoot lazer beams out of his mouth

Charlotte : you stay away from them you hear me

Johanthan : okay

Edwin : we got Reptar

Kira : let's get out of her

all of them got on Reptar and took off heading back home Kira placed him back in the secret room

Kira : i'm sorry for everything

Angelica : it's not your fault

Kira : really

Angelica : yes

Phil : i 'm ready to go to sleep

the rugrats left Reptar Kira turned the light off and reptar eyewinked at the camera as the camera zoomed in on him

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : halloween 2045

Tommy and the others were wearing their costumes to go trick or treating with Alisa along with their parents joined them

Angelica : so here is the plan

Susie : and that is ?

Angelica : we go to everybody's house and say trick or treat at least 30 times and we can get all the candy

Phil : sure Angelica

Lil : if we get sick from eating Candy we're blaming you

Kimi : hope your plan works

Kira : brings back memories

Stu : you said it

Betty : um Didi

Didi : something wrong ?

Betty : why are you covered in toilet paper ?

Didi : it's my costume

Howie : how about you and me go to the diner after this it will be the best time you ever had

Didi : oh howie

Stu : hey are you trying to hit on my wife ?

Howie : no this is not what you think

Stu : you stay away from my wife you hear me

Howie : okay just don't suck my blood

Didi : oh boy

Tommy : i'm ready

so they went into town hitting every house on block their bags were halfway full angelica had a hard time carrying her bag so Tommy had to hold it for her Phil and Lil had to carry Dil's bag along with theirs they were about to go to last house when a giant candy monster grabbed Kimi as was holding her tight

Kimi : chuckie help

Chuckie : let her go

Candy Giant : never

Chuckie : all right that does it

he transformed into his werewolf form and sliced the candy giant in half Kimi was about to hit the ground but Tommy saved her and Chuckie howled at the moon Phil and Lil looked at Chuckie

Lil : he did it

Phil : and we enough Candy for one entire night

Kimi : let's go home

they went back to watch horror movies and eat candy while watching Dil was trying to pull Angelica's hair out so Charlotte and Betty had to grab dil and tell him to stop Angelica had to fix her hair

Kira : i hope Chuckie comes home i'm worried

Chas : don't worry he will

chuckie was out all night so he decided to come back before the sun came up he did Tommy and the others were already sleep so he got into his cirb with Kimi and he fell asleep when he woke up he was back to normal

Kimi : morning Chuckie

Chuckie : um what happened ?

Kimi : you transformed into a werewolf and sliced a wolf in half also you stayed out all night until daybreak

Chuckie : well i don't remember

Kira : good morning Chuckie good morning Kimi

Kimi : morning mommy

Chuckie : morning mommy

kira took them both into the living room Tommy , Phil , Lil and Angelica were getting over a stomach ache from eating too much candy Susie and Dil wanted to take laugh but they were calm about it Didi rubbed all of their stomachs trying to make stomach go away from that point Angelica and Tommy decided to not overload themselves with Candy Phil and Lil also agreed as well .

End Of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Party

Angelica : come on Tommy

Tommy : no

Angelica : but this party is going to be great

Tommy : i'm not really a party person

Lil : you don't know what you're missing

Phil : give it try

Susie : you can hang with us

Alisa : we don't mind

Tommy : i would rather sleep in my crib

Chuckie : your loss

Kimi : hey Tommy

Tommy : huh

Kimi : take this

she gave him the amulet and left with Kira he was wondering if the amulet was a key to unlock a person's heart

Tommy : that would be cool if that happened

at the party Chuckie met the clown he overcame his fear of clowns Kira met a samurai he was all over him Chas was shaking his head Susie was with differen singers Angelica was eating her favorite food Cookies she had a plate full of them Charlotte made her put them back when she did a girl that looks like her walked over to say hi

Angelica : do i know you ?

Jackie : no

Angelica : okay

Jackie : i'm jackie and i am very good at sports , music and art

Angelica : i'm Angelica

Jackie : nice to meet you Angelica

Drew : i see Angelica has made a new friend

Randy : Susie

Susie : yes daddy

Randy : why don't you introduce yourself

Susie : okay

Angelica : oh yeah i want to meet my friend Susie

Susie : hi Angelica

Angelica : hey Susie there is somebody i like you to meet

Susie : really

Angelica : yes and her she is

Jackie : nice to meet to you Susie

Dil : mine

Phil : no dil this is not for eating

he grabbed the plate of food from him and placed it on the table Dil started to cry so Phil gave him his binkie and the crying was over Tommy was in the back with the amulet thinking of who could he use this on

Kimi : hey Tommy come dance with us

Tommy : i will be there in 10 minutes

Kira : what's wrong chas ?

Chas : that samurai has your full attention

Kira : oh boy look Chas we are not doing what you think is going on

Chas : sure Kira

Tommy : hey Chuckie come here for a minute

Chuckie : i thought you were not coming ?

Tommy : look i just want to test this amulet on somebody and you should be my lookout

Chuckie : okay only because i don't want to see you in trouble

so Tommy held up at Angelica and a red beam came out zapping her and her true feelings about Tommy and the others were revealed

Angelica : tommy is my favorite cousin in the entire world i don't mean to be mean to him my personality gets the best of me sometimes

Tommy : it works

Chuckie : that's great now i can go back to the party because me and Kimi are about to dance the night way

outside there was Megan who heard about Chuckie and she snuck in Chuckie was dancing with Kimi when he saw her and he stopped dancing

Kimi : what's wrong Chuckie

Chuckie : it's Megan

Megan : Chuckie : i missed you

Chuckie : i'm getting out of here

he took off and Megan followed him Dil spit the Binkie out and was reaching for the plate of food when Didi grabbed him and he was crying again so she picked up his binkie and placed it back into his mouth he was happy

Chuckie : look Megan i don't want you teasing and taunting me any more

Megan : i've changed

Chuckie : you have ?

Megan : i am willing to become friends with you

Susie : go on Chuckie

Chuckie : all right

Chuckie and Megan both shook hands Chas was sitting in his chair crying Stu walked over and asked him why was he crying he told him that he had something in his eye that's all lieing to him

Charlotte : yeah i got the moves

Drew : um what are you doing ?

Charlotte : i'm getting down on the dance floor

Lucy : you getting down on the dance floor please everybody knows that i'm the best

Charlotte : for a time yes but i praticed long enough

Randy : come on Charlotte i think you should sit down

Charlotte : i'm fine there is nothing wrong

after that she passed out on the dance floor and drew had to pick her up and carry her home the party was over and everybody left Tommy and the others were tired Stu and the others placed them in their cribs while Susie and Angelica slept in their beds Didi was still up looking through photos of the past and she started to cry knowing that she did a good thing in raising Tommy and Dil during their preteens years

End Of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Video Game Mania

Tommy and Chuckie were racing against each other in the video game Grand baby Turismo Tommy won three out the five races Chuckie won only two out of the five races he was about quit playing with Tommy calling him a cheater .

Tommy : i'm not a cheater i'm good

Kimi : can you guys keep it down i'm trying to learn Taekwondo with Kira

Phil : are you sure letting Kimi learn Korean Martial Arts Fighting is such a good idea ?

Chuckie : don't look me

Angelica : hey babies

Lil : i'm outta here Peace

she took off runnning into the next room Angelica told Tommy and the others about the ToyLand in2045 she wanted to see what news toys they had in stock she also mention a video game arcade .

Chuckie : you and me we can sneak into the arcade and play the video games they had their

Tommy : with you count me out

Chuckie : whatever

at ToyLand there were a couple of people dressed up as famous Video Game Characters like Rayman , Sonic The Hedgehog , Pacman , Super Monkey Ball , Ristar , Jet Set Radio Etc

Angelica : i'm only here for ToyLand

Kimi : you will get your wish soon

Phil : hey Lillan look the aracde

Lil : it's beautfiul Phillip makes me want to cry so bad

Chuckie : i'm going in

Tommy : Chuckie wait

he tried to stop him but he was too fast for him Tommy ran out of breath quickly so he had to bring Phil , Lil , Kimi with her Angelica was in Toyland playing with all of the toys and swimming in a pool of toys

Chuckie : now which game should i play ?

Phil : how about catch Chuckie

Chuckie : no that's boring

Tommy : your coming back with whether you like or not

Chuckie : try and catch me

he jumped into the video game world of mario and they followed him he pushed Mario out of the way and he used his kart as a getaway car

Lil : we don't have a car

Tommy : leave that me

he shapeshifted his body into a dodge charger Lil and Phil both looked at each other they got in before they took off they grabbed two pairs of shades they placed them over there eyes then they took off Chuckie was at the finish line and he was going to accept the trophy until phil used the claw attachment on Tommy to grab him letting go of the trophy

Phil : you're coming with us

Kimi : can we do Phoenix Wright next ?

All : no

they leave the world of Mario and they head back to their world Didi was outside the Arcade for looking for Tommy and the others Tommy was pulling on her skirt

Didi :hello tommy did you have fun ?

Tommy : we sure did

inside the arcade the video game characters also came to the real world Angelica saw Street Fighter characters and Mario characters going after Tommy and his friends so she stopped swimming in the pool of toys she teleported to the spot where Tommy was

Angelica : we have to get out of here because a gang of famous video game characters are after you

Phil : way to go Chuckie

so all of them prepared themselves for battle all of the video game characters dashed toward them Chuckie broked free and he dashed cross along with Tommy clashing against each other all the video game characters lost the battle then they were sent back to the video game world Lil destroyed the portal with her cyber blade Susie and Dil came afterwards they wanted to go see Alisa perform on stage due to the fight the show was cancelled .

Susie : i really wanted to see alisa up on stage singing her heart out

Dil : poopy

Angelica : oh boy

Dil : Yucky

Kimi : let's go change his diaper before he starts to get annoying

they leave the place thinking that it was the last time they see if them a hand was moving which meant they were still alive due to the amount of lives they had it was game over for them .

End Of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Melinda Finster 's Return Part 1

Chuckie was looking through the photo album with Chas Chuckie's Finster's and Chas first wife was in the photo album .

Chas : i just wish i could see her again .

Chuckie : me too

Tommy : hey Chuckie why don't watch this movie with us

Chuckie : what is the name of the movie ?

Phil : The Creature that wouldn't die

Kimi : boring

Angelica : i don't about you but i like this movie

Dil took Angelica's Cythina 2.o doll and he was sucking on the hair

Angelica : why you little brat

Dil : mine !

Susie : i have a idea

Chuckie : and that is ?

Tommy : we travel back in time to meet Chuckie's First Mommmy

Chuckie : okay only if you leave Dil behind

Phil : sure

Lil : let's do it

Tommy uses his advanced screwdriver to open the playpen doors and they crawled away without Didi even knowing they were searching for a time machine searching in the garbage can the park , daycare center , retirement home Tommy was about to give up when he saw a green remote with three different colors red , yellow and blue .

Tommy : we found it .

the babies thought they were going back in time to meet Melinda but instead Melinda came to meet them instead .

Tommy : this could have gone better

Angelica : you dumb babies are so busted when aunt Didi finds out

Melinda Finster : Didi Pickles is here

Angelica : yes she is

Melinda Finster : Chuckie you have to take me to see her

Chuckie : sure but i don't know how she'll react to this

back at Pickles Enterpise Didi was trying to cahnge dil's diaper he was tossing and turning giving Didi a hard time there was a knock on the door so Betty went to answer the door it was Melinda Chas's first wife before Kira Finster Betty fainted so Howard had to try to wake her up Chas was coming back from the supermarket he had pinecones in the bag they were 20 % percent off .

Chuckie : hey Daddy

Chas : yes Chuckie

Tommy bought Melinda into the room and Chas dropped everything and he was walking toward her making sure that she was real and not a hoolgram .

Chas : but you're suppose to be dead ?

Melinda Finster : in this timeline there is a miracle cure that brings people back from the dead .

Lucy : yeah i'll just leave and never comeback

Howard : where are you going ?

Lucy : to Miami see you later

The Perfect Twins that Phil and Lil encountered were mutants and they wanted to get revenge on Phil and Lil for getting them in trouble with Winifred for taking pieces of the cake.

Smedley : Phil Devillie

Hedley : Lil Devillie

Betty : it can't be

Smedley : in the flesh

Lil : what do you want ?

Hedley : payback

Smedley : for getting us caught by our Mommy

a flashback is shown of the Perfect Twins event where Chuckie along with Tommy , phil , Kimi were convincing them to join Angelica's dance performance which they did everything that they said Smedley and Hedlet did a summersault roll leaving pieces of the cake on the ground they quickly picked up the pieces of the cake they were happy as the twins were picking up the pieces Winifred was upset with them for getting cake all over them Betty grabbed Lil and told her she was sorry she placed her next to her brother and the flashbacks ends .

Phil : let it go

Smedley : nope

he grabbed Phil and he placed him in a cage then Hedley grabbed Lil and placed her in cage they threatened the rest of the rugrats gang the twins made their gateway using the sewers now the gang had to save Phil and LIl before something bad happened to them .

To Be Continued 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Melinda Finster 's Return Part 2

Lil : you won't get away with this

Smedley : to make sure that you're never found we are sending you into outerspace

Phil : outerspace ?

Hedley : yes were you will perish in the vastness of space without oxygen

Lil : with what anyway a baby bottle ?

Smedley : with this alien transporter we found

Tommy : we have to save them

Kimi : but how we don't a have tracking device

Chuckie : yes we do

Angelica : and how would you know that ?

Chuckie : because i am the smart the one

Susie : only in his dreams

Melinda Finster : were getting close to the base

Angelica : so where is the entrance to the base ?

Kimi : is that it right there ?

Susie : yes it is

Kimi : everybody follow me

Tommy : let's go

Chuckie : wait for me

Kimi destroyed the door with her laser arm canon Tommy saw phil and Lil in the cage behind them Chuckie wanted to grab Smedley by her throat and drag her across the floor but he had to restrain himself from doing so .

Tommy : let them go now

Hedley : the portal is almost ready

Smedley : good

she was the first to attack Kimi Angelica grabbed her by her shirt and she was spinning her around at 360 degress while Susie , Chuckie and Tommy cornered Hedley toward the red button .

Tommy : whatever you do don't press the red button

Hedley : that's a good idea

Tommy : thanks alot tommy

Phil : Lil we have to change the coordinates so that we don't find oursleves in space

Lil : go it

she removed her pink bow which acted like a boomerang she tossed aiming at the blue button which control the direction of which they went the coordinates were changed from space to the mars at the same time Hedley pressed the red button Melinda came entered with a plasma gun blasting Hedley and Smedley after Angelica was done spinning her around

Chuckie : i don't remember being that violent

Tommy : she's your mommy so i 'm cheering for her

there was a red plasma like aura which covered Phil and Lil and there bodies were breaking down into smaller pieces then the base started glowing red on the outside then there was a large red beam which can be seen from Pickles Enterpises after that the red beam was gone .

Tommy : Phil and Lil are gone

the smoke cleared showing Lil's bow laying on the floor they were not leaving the earth heading toward mars where things would be even more bizarre than ever before .

To Be Continued 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 1o : Phil and Lil's Mars adventure

there is a alien fugitive on the run from the alien police he had to enter the alley to avoid being caught the red beam landed in front of the alien police Phil and Lil's particles followed they were reformed .

Phil : well that was awful

Lil : you said it

Alien Police : the alien has backup

Phil : what is he talking about ?

Lil : us now run

Alien Fugitive : quickly this way

the twins followed the aliens further into the alley the until they reached the abandoned building the alien police lost trace of them Phil was asking so many questions so Lil had to calm him down .

Alien Fugitive : my name kelopitz i was a weapons specialist unitl i was accused of stealing weapons from the inventory also in the process i developed human strength and x ray vision

Lil : we are here after the perfect twins kidnapped us

Phil : and we need to find a way back home

Alien Fugitive : i can help you with that

LIl : and how ?

Alien Fugitive : i have a spaceship it is on the other side of town the only problem is tha my lab is on lockdown

Phil : we can help you only if promise me one thing

Alien Fuigitve : and that is ?

Phil : are there going any explosives ?

Lil : Phil are you that stupid ?

Phil : you sound like angelica now

Lil : we'll settle this later

all three of them use the sewere to avoid the police Lil was enjoying it because she wanted to get dirty again just Phil eventually they reached the end of the sewer there was a ladder leading up to the other side of the town Phil and Lil saw the lab 5 feet away

Phil : leave this to me

he used his cloaking to make all of them invisible sneaking past the police until one of them told the commander he saw three invisible bodies senaking in the base

Lil : we're dead

Alien Fugitive : not yet

he uses his human strength to create a hole in the ground some of the police force fell in Phil and Lil used this to remove the yellow tab on his lab then they saw him struggling to keep the wall he made up

Phil : let us help you

Alien Fugitive : no you have to return to Pickles Enterpise

Lil : but what about you ?

Alien Fugitive : i have to accept my fate and punishment even though we just met under dire circumstances you were the only two that didn't look at me as a monster

Lil started to cry and one of her tears was on the ground unitl Phil snapped her out it telling her to let's go so she followed him inside the lab the spaceship was in the middle of the room so they climbed in Lil used her mom's secret code to activate it the roof started to open and the alien fugitive was pinned down before he surrendered he looked up and the twins saying good bye he was sad to see them go but happy the spaceship reached maximum speed and the spaceship warped out the planet's atmosphere also moving rapidly in space toward earth Tommy and the others were looking out the window hoping that Phil and Lil come back Susie was helping Lucy fix the window hoping that the window was not going to shatter Tommy was the first one to see the spaceship covered in fire like a comet he started to jump up and down Betty also looked out the window she tried to warn Lucy it was too late Susie moved out of the way just in time .

Lucy : my beautfiul window do you know how long it took me to fix it do you

Stu : come let's go have some tea

Tommy : hey Phil hey Lil

Lil : howdy

Kimi : so how did it go

Phil : it was great exploring Mars made a new friend who surrendered to save us

Angelica : that's bad i'm so sorry

Lil : but we're glad to be back

Chuckie : isn't there something you're forgetting ?

Lil : oh yeah i almost forgot

he pulled his draws from his pants giving him a weggie the pain was bad that phil started to cry Betty came in there to calm him down she also made Lil say sorry to him for doing it everything was almost back to normal . 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : goodbye

is the day the rugrats and the grown up were waiting for the day that Tommy were going to their timeline the machine was built in a couple of days when Kira had free time to make it Didi didn't want them to leave 2045 but she knew that the didi in the past was missing Tommy and dil , Kira and Chas of the past were missing Chuckie and Kimi and the list goes on .

Angelica : this is the best day of my life

Susie : you just want to go home so you can play with the original Cynthia doll

Angelica : no i don't i want to see my mommy and daddy too

Randy : how many days has it been since they left ?

Lucy : 11 days

Stu : this just has to work

Howard : just give up already

Betty : howie's right

Stu : i need them back in my life

Didi : the time window ready

Angelica : i'm this here

Tommy : and our body armor

Chuckie : you scared to pollute the time stream ?

Tommy : what makes you think that ?

Kimi : you're shaking a like a leaf

Dil was making drool bubbles and then laughing about it Tommy lifted his brother up in the air flinging him up and down tommy noticed how heavy he was he stopped after his arms started hurt Kira was making a final adjustment on time machine and there was a blue aura showing the rugrat's timeline.

Tommy : i guess this is goodbye

Didi : we will miss you

Angelica : i'm coming home

Charlotte : Angelica my princess

Susie : well i guess it's time to go home

they leaped through the time window heading back toward their timeline the portal opened and the babies landed on Stu's back all of them started to laugh as they were reunited with their moms and dads susie and angelica told everybody what happened since they returned the babies couldn't talk to the grown ups the older version of them appeared during a visit following the footsteps of their parents the negative versions of the rugrats turned on their master they were living a new life Buster , Edwin and Alisa were sad that they had to leave the future behind Alisa was motivated to work hard along with Buster and Edwin Kira training even further to become a black belt Chas was lifiting weight to increase his strength to make sure that Dil doesn't do anything radical Tommy hid his screwdriver underneath the pillow of the couch everything was normal again Phil and Lil looked up at the sky and a image of the alien fugitive they met while they were on mars appeared in the sky .

Phil : you think we will ever see him again ?

Lil : someday

Tommy : come on guys were going to carnival

Susie : then what are waiting for let's go

all of the family climbed into the car everybody had there own car they also strapped Tommy and dil in to the baby seats then all of the cars took off running in a race to the carnival and a spaceship that looks indentical to the one Phil and Lil were in was above with a camera watching the rugrats making sure that they were safe and sound .

Kira : it works

Chas : your the best wife a man could ever love

Stu : let's go get somethink to drink i need a drink right about now

Stu and the other were the first to leave Betty and Lucy were fighting about who would get the first drink Didi was shaking her head she was going to leave until she saw Kira laying on the floor sleep so before she left she carried her to bed and she placed a note for her then she left closing the door right behnid her the note said "we are going on the town we will bring you something back " .

The End 


End file.
